Photographs
by Little Fortune Cookie
Summary: Sonic stumbles upon a photo album one night and reminisces of the days the photos were taken. Then Amy calls out of the blue and they talk of the simpler days. Slight SonAmy. Songfic with “Photographs by Nickelback”.


**Authors Notes:** Sonic stumbles upon a photo album one night and reminisces of the days the photos were taken. Then Amy calls out of the blue and they talk of the simpler days. Slight SonAmy. Songfic with "Photographs - Nickelback". Also I'd like to give a shout out to Natsuki143, Project Shadow, Koolkid180, and A Nervous Twitch who helped to give me the motivation and support that I needed. I love you guys, and thank you! All characters in this story belong to SEGA.

* * *

**Photographs**

Wind was scattering pieces of paper along the road and the weather was overcast, as it had been lately. A sign that another storm was to come. All the lights to the buildings were out; except for the select few who had either people who forgot to turn them off from the disorientation of sleep or had families that contained the weariness of burglars. But those were of no importance since each life in them was fast asleep, including one such creature that was in the unconscious peacefully. Its ear twitched as rain began to patter against the window of its room, slowly bringing it to reality. Eyelids opened to reveal green orbs of sight which observed the dark room trying to figure out where it was. The hedgehog groggily got up from his position on the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

Shuffling his way across the living room he finally made it towards his destination where he began to search the wall for the light switch. His gloved hands moved across the hard object and, with the help of gravity, activated the light. To his unready eyes the light was blinding, which caused him to squint and look at the ground in a failed attempt to shield them. After a few seconds his eyes became somewhat used to the vibrant luminosity and he raised his head to observe himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a half-awake azure hedgehog that looked like he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, or a good grooming either. His quills were messed up slightly, mostly due to the positions of his sleeping and his resentment to comb through them. And his fur had a ragged look to it, accompanied by a greasy one that was unpleasant to the touch.

The hedgehog that he was looking at right now wasn't the one he had pictured himself to be, nor the one that he had wanted to become. But it was who he was none the less. Sighing, he walked over to the sink and turned the handle, watching the water come from out of the faucet before it followed the path that gravity had set for it and then go guzzling down the drain. He placed his hands under the water and flinched slightly due to the cold nip that it gave him, but he kept his hand still and allowed them to hold water. Once he had enough of the liquid in his hands, he lowered his face splashed the substance onto himself. This action caused him to almost immediately gain complete awareness, but it was again masked with the effects and desire of sleep. Looking to himself in the mirror again, he saw the water dripping down his face, as well as his chest due to some of the water that had spilt.

It had been a long time since he had really looked at himself, apart from the occasional glances that he gave before he went out somewhere. But now…he was not happy with what he saw. Deciding that he wanted to make a change for himself he walked over to the shower and turned the nozzle, he stared at the water as it came in the steady stream from the spout until a transparent steam rose from the ground, showing that it was to his liking temperature. Stepping into the heat laden liquid was refreshing after the long absence of such an experience. It seemed to make all the filth, both physical and psychological, to sag off his body and retreat down the drain from the heat. He stayed there for a couple minutes, just standing there, letting the water dampen his fur and pass over his tan skin. Reaching his hand up, the hedgehog massaged his head in order to further rid himself of the dirty feeling that had accompanied him for so long. Once he was satisfied he turned the nozzle again; making the water stop and let fast drips fall before slowing down until the last one clung to the shower head and stayed forever present, refusing to join the others.

The blue hedgehog stepped out of the confined area of the shower to the more open part of the bathroom and walked into its center. He stood there now, letting the water drip to the floor from his fur, the tips of his fingers, face, quills, and any other place that allowed the action. Then looking up to the mirror he saw that it was now fogged with precipitation. Sighing, he grabbed the lone towel that was on the hook behind him and began to rub himself down, trying to get as much of the liquid off of him; also going over his quills which made them have the sleeked down look to them. After getting to a point where he thought he was dry enough, he tossed the towel to the ground not really caring if it should have been hung up. Looking to the mirror again he saw that it was still fogged over, so taking his hand he wiped it across the moist surface which caused a streaking sound to reach his ears. A broad, curved line ran across the reflective surface and revealed the hedgehog once again. Scrutinizing himself once more, he saw that he had a much more favorable appearance than before as well as aware…though he still felt the same. Leaning on the counter, the male let another sigh escape his lips and hung his head, staring at the ground for a moment before looking at himself on last time.

"Well…so much for that."

The reflection mimicked him in complete synchronicity and stared back at him, almost taunting him as well, with the sullen appearance that it showed him. Standing up to his full height, the hedgehog made his way out to the living room once more, and was greeted by a cold rush of air as he walked out of the humid environment of the bathroom. Taking his old seat up on the couch he looked into the distant space between him and the wall as if it contained great interest or required intense attention, though the sad truth was that he had nothing better to do. Turning his gaze over to the digital clock across the room he read the pixilated numbers, 2:13 AM. The hedgehog closed his eyes and released a depressed amount of air from his lungs.

When he opened his eyes the ceiling greeted him with the same details of his thoughts; blank. Though he felt restless, for he had nothing to do but what he was doing now. Bringing his attention back to the wall across from him he saw a bookshelf that was packed with barely read magazines and whatever literature he had obtained over the years. He got up, and in an attempt, hoping that something there would catch his interest and bring him out of the boredom that he had become accustomed to. Reaching his destination, he stood there, looking across the books sheeted in dust. Useless and unimportant titles crossed his sight and he was nearing the end of his observation. Though just as he was about to give up from his search, one book in particular caught his eye.

It had no title on its spine, and had a different design than all the others upon the shelf. Raising an eyebrow as well as his hand he grabbed the book of faint interest and brought it from its set position. The hedgehog looked to the front and saw but one word printed on its bound cover, "Memories". Deciding that he could use some of these so called memories now, he walked over to the couch again and took his seat before placing the book on his lap and creaking open the face to reveal the first page.

It was of a pale blue design with swirls that were of a darker shade, there were occasional dots as well that were of the darkest of the same color. On the page though, was written the same letters of the title but this time in a different font. As he was about to turn the page a small amount of text caught his eye near the bottom right corner.

"Dear Sonic,

I hope you like this and that you have a great time with your new life.  
I'm gonna miss you as well as all the others, may our paths meet again soon.  
Love, Amy"

The azure hedgehog blinked a couple times as the rush of meaningful and heartfelt text ran through his mind. These words jogged his mind and images of his friend entered his mind. Amy…a pink hedgehog, always so nice to him, and was always there for him as well. This was just the first page and it had already had an effect on him, and there weren't even any pictures on it. He stared at the text as if it were alien to him, even though he could understand it. Deciding that he had spent enough time on this page he turned to the next one; as he flipped it though, he found that it was difficult to turn from the ill-use that it held, as a reminder of how much time had passed.

He was then greeted by all of his friends, or at least a picture of them. There they all stood, in front of the tree that they had come to adopt as their own, a get away in a sense. They were all laughing, including himself; he didn't remember the last time he had laughed, had it really been that long as to where he could not remember? In the photo stood himself along with two other hedgehogs; one of black and red resemblance while the other was of pink. Shadow and Amy…those were their names…Amy, the one who had written the text, and the one who had made this book for him…this book of memories. He was standing in the center with Amy by his side, she was putting an arm around his shoulder and he was grasping her around the waist. She was most likely leaning on him for support since she also had the look of laughter planted upon her face. His best friend at the time Tails, a fox, was standing on his other side and was clutching his stomach with a almost pained expression, but it also contained humor. His eyes were closed tightly and you could just see the traces of tears on his face, the same went for Amy and himself. There were others that he looked to now; a bat on one of the low branches of the tree, Rouge. She was staring down at the echidna on the ground, Knuckles. The albino bat was presenting her cheerful yet prestigious laugh that made you wonder if she really meant it, at the time though he could remember that she did mean her laughter to hold its meaning. The ebony and crimson hedgehog was leaning up against the tree with his arms crossed and one foot propped up against the base of the great oak, he was only smirking though. For he never was one to laugh, unless it was at the blue hedgehogs expense. Though he could remember that Shadow did at least let out a chuckle that time. And what were they laughing at that caused most of them to be on the verge of tears? The red echidna was on the ground with some unknown object on his head; to this day it was still undiscovered what caused this random display of helplessness from Knuckles. From the picture it looked like some bird attacked him, or a squirrel for that fact. Everyone had a different opinion that day, though they all agreed that it was a humorous moment, and one in a million to be caught on film.

The blue hedgehog had figured that it was Cream, a rabbit that also was considered his friend at the time, which had taken the picture; she was one for doing things like that. She always seemed to have her camera where ever she went and catching priceless moments such as this. He was then resurfaced from his sea of thoughts when there was a tugging at his face, it was soon realized that he was smiling; he was actually smiling. Was it the picture that had done this, or the memory? At the moment he was unsure, but the moment he looked at the photo again another positive crease came to be on his face along with a not long experienced chuckle that came from his dry throat.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Knuckle's head_

The male soon became entranced with the idea of these photos making him forget the hell hole that his life was now and bring him back to the days of old. So he continued in turning the pages; and with each of these actions, flooded more memories into his mind. Pictures were apparently all he had now; of course he had other friends, ones that were close by and contactable, but they rarely called upon him. Life was different from the days these photos were taken…much different.

Another page was turned, and it had even more photos; one consisting of the road where his old house was located. In the center was one of Shadow and him sitting on steps to his house, he had his arm around the dark hedgehog and lets just say that Shadow was less than thrilled by the physical contact that was made. His room could also be seen from another photograph that he had taken himself; he never was one for organization, and the mess that he had called a room further proved the trait. There was another picture in the top left hand corner that had Kuckles and Rouge sharing a kiss while in the background he saw himself making gagging notions; he always did ruin moments like that. Once Kuckles was done "lip-sucking" as Sonic had so juvenilely called it, Knuckles had promptly begun to chase him around and try to pummel him to a pulp. Luckily it was all resolved over pizza, cleverly thought up by Amy.

On the page adjacent to the one that he had been looking at were a series of photos of the Crush 40 concert that they all had managed to get tickets too. One was of them screaming their hearts out at the band as they performed. By some grace of god they had managed to get seven front row tickets to the concert; and it had only taken twenty hours of straight listening to the radio and ten at the ready phones, both wireless and home, to get them. It was he that actually had the winning call, and the last thing he remembered was saying how he was the winning caller before everything went black. When he had woken up about eleven hours later the others had said that he had either fainted from shock or fallen to the ground being too tired to stay up "another damn second" as Shadow has so generally put it. But never the less they had all had a great time; both on the way to and at the concert. On the way for the fact that it was a six hour drive to where the concert was being held and Shadow had appointed himself to drive, as did Rouge. How so? Mostly because they were the oldest there, only by a few months, and that Shadow wouldn't let anyone else drive his car; especially not Sonic. He had even said, "I would rather crash my car myself than let a faker like you drive it." The blue hedgehog was given this nickname since the time had tried to fake his drivers' license, but it apparently wasn't convincing enough for the authorities. Never the less, the drive to the concert was long and arduous while the way back was quiet and peaceful. This was because pretty much everyone was sleeping on the way back. On the bottom of the concert page was a photograph of him and Amy leaning up against each other sleeping, on the way home. Cream had said that it was a really cute moment and that it just screamed Kodak.

Again, the hedgehog noticed the smiles that grew on his face as he reminisced and the long forgotten action of laughter that he emanated.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
_

The pages continued to turn and he soon fell upon a page filled with places around his old high school. The luncheon, the gym, the track and field, along with some of his classrooms; of course all were crowded or contained either his friends or fellow classmates. He could just see himself sitting in his homeroom class with his friends surrounding him, of course they ha different classes but for the most part they all stayed together. The blue hedgehog had gotten detention on a weekly basis, Knuckles joining him on most of the trips. On the right hand side of the page was a photo of the day that they had to dissect frogs, it was a wonder that they had sneaked the camera in without getting caught but they managed to accomplish this task with ease; the science teacher always was one of ill observation. The blue hedgehog remembered that as soon as Creams scalpel had touched the frog she was assigned to, she had fainted on the spot, then after she woke up the young rabbit had run out of the classroom screaming to free the frogs. Though she forgot the fact that they were already dead, so she pretty much ran through the entire school screaming in false protest.

Another page was turned and it held even more pictures of his school, there was one in particular that caught his eye. It was one of an empty desk that had obviously been worn and scratched down over the years, the light from the window casting bright rays upon it. He then recognized it as his own seat, there were a select amount of times in which he had decided to try and ditch school or skip some particular classes; and he somehow came up with a crazy yet believable story that saved him by the tail every time. He laughed at some of the excuses that he remembered that he had made.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

As the years had gone by, he began to notice that everyone was getting paired off. Everybody knew that Knuckles and Rouge would get together some day; the same went for Tails and Cream. Shadow had had a girlfriend, but it didn't last that long. As for Amy and him…many kept saying that they would end up together but for some reason it just never happened, as if time and fate were denying them a closer relationship than what they had. It was true, the blue hedgehog had developed secret feelings for her but he always kept it to himself; never once revealing them to anyone, and at times not even to himself. A graduation picture was then seen on an appropriately decorated page, he had to admit that he did look goofy in that robe, as well as the hat. In the photo Knuckles and rouge were side by side and holding hands, he remembered now that as soon as the picture was taken that they had taken up their "lip-sucking" action for about 3 minutes; he had timed them. Tails and Cream were also sitting next to each other, minus the holding hands though. As were he and Amy, as the blue hedgehog looked closer he saw that a secret glance was being taken by her to look at him; the male had never noticed this before. Sending the idea to the back of his mind, graduation day was set into play within his mind; it had been a great day, on most definitely worth remembering. He wasn't even sure as to how he had made it to graduation, for he did not have the grades to prove it, but somehow he did; and that was enough for him.

_I wonder if It's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

The book of memories was nearing its end, though he did not want it to there is always has to be. It was now the last turning that he was to make before the back of the book came to his view and there was placed only one picture. One lone, solitary picture placed in the middle of the page. Around the border was decorated with occasional small childish flower stickers and the paper itself was of a brown tint. Though that is not what surprised him about the last page…it was the picture itself. The photo was one of Amy, leaning up against the adopted tree with the most beautiful gaze he had ever seen. Her face seemed to glow and eyes sparkled like diamonds as the shot was taken, at least in his opinion. This picture was in here? Of all the ones that had been taken, of her or anybody else…this one had to be his favorite. For her to give this to him, had meant a lot. Whenever he saw this picture in her old house, the blue hedgehog would take as many chances as he could to stare at it. He supposed that she had seen him staring at it so many times, and for so many years, that she figured it would be best kept in his hands. Taking his hand from where he gripped the side of the book, he touched the face of his old friend as if thinking that it was the real her.

Then a noise interrupted his reminiscing. He brought his head up from the pages and looked around to see where the strange sound was coming from. It took him a while to realize that the source was his phone.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
_

No one really called him lately, so he had no idea who it could be. Although he guessed it was one of his current "friends" that were calling him. He set down the book of memories onto the small coffee table and walked over to the phone hook to stare at the caller ID, Unknown Name 631-9703. This further confused him, for he knew no such number, but he picked up the phone just before it could ring for the fifth time to relieve himself of the intruding sound. He held it above the hook for a while, contemplating on whether or not he should drop it and disconnect the person on the other side. But his better judgment told him otherwise; he put the receiver up to his face. It was cold, further evidence of its ill-use. He swallowed dryly so that his voice would not sound hoarse and spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"

There was no reply on the other side for a while, and he began to wonder if anyone was actually there or if he had imagined the whole thing. Just as he was about to hang up a voice reached his ear that was almost a whisper, "Sonic"

It took a while for him to register his name being spoken as well as the voice but once he made the connection he knew exactly who it was. "Amy?"

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how if feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

"Hey" her voice sounded weak, almost tired

"Hey, is that really you? Wow, you sound different. How are you?" his voice was tinted with excitement from hearing this friend of the past. His mind was also brimming with questions that he wanted her to answer. 'Why didn't you call sooner? Then again why didn't I call? Where are you? Are you sick? Have you been thinking about me?' he came out of his thoughts just in time to hear her response.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Fine. G-great. I was just thinking about you." He did a double take at what he just said. 'Wait where'd that come from? Well it's true isn't it?'

"Really?" she sounded taken back, if not a bit embarrassed at the revelation.

"Yeah. I got the photo album that you gave me right here." Once again he spoke without thinking. His mouth seemed to be on a different beat than his mind at the moment. He looked back over to the book on the table.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when  
_

"I knew you liked it." Her voice had a happy tone to it. He could see her smiling now; he at least hoped she still looked the same.

"How could I not, it's great. Plus you spent forever on it."

A laugh emitted from the ear piece; it was her laugh. The one he knew and loved to hear. When it died away; a silence grew between them.

The rain was still falling now; repeating the pattern of it getting softer then harder…softer then harder, as if the storm were unable to make up its mind of which was more efficient in drenching the earth that it rained upon.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I _

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
_

The apartment was dark now, with the only source of light coming from the living room which exposed the pink creature that was still up at these hours of the night. It was a fairly big apartment; two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and a kitchen. At that moment she was in the living room; standing and talking to him. It was good to hear his voice again, and to know that he was okay. She hadn't heard from him in almost a year, but it seemed like so much longer to her. Unaware to her mind, that this interpretation was also compliant to the hedgehog on the other end of the phone. It was night time now so she was wearing her pajamas, a clock on top of her television revealed to the world that it was 11:55 PM where she lived.

It had taken her much bravery to call him; for the fact that they had not spoken in so long. She was worried that the hedgehog that would pick up would be different than the one that she knew, but to her relief he was still the same; or at least sounded like it. She remembered the smile that he always gave, so care-free and convincing; he had used it on her many times so that things would tip in his favor. She always called it his cheshire cat smile, so sweet yet deceptive at the same time. But mostly his smile was genuine and heart felt, so she only used that term when she saw through the masks that he put on. His personality matched his looks as well, at least in her opinion. The pink hedgehog would steal whatever chance she had to stare at him or give a sign of anything past friendship; but he never was able to see through her hinted flirting. After realizing that she had been lost in thought for a while, and that they had both been silent, she began twisting the phone chord so as to distract her from the silence.

_  
I miss that town  
I can't believe it _

So hard to stay  
So hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

"So how's everybody doing?"

"Good…good. I see Shadow sometimes, we talk and stuff. He's still his old solitary self."

"Huh, I guess some things never change. What about Tails?"

"What, you don't talk to him?" she was thoroughly surprised at this; those two were inseparable in high school.

"Well I've tried calling him but he doesn't return his calls. Is his phone busted or something?" It was true that the blue hedgehog had tried to call his long time friend, of course he hadn't tried recently but it still had not worked when he did.

"Oh! Tails got a new place with Cream, didn't he tell you?"

'What? Since when, and who have I been calling instead of him?' Not wanting to seem stupid he quickly covered his lack of knowledge. "Oh, yeah now I remember. I guess it just slipped my mind, and he never gave me the new number."

"Okay, umm…hold on a sec. I got it right here." There was a soft thud on the end of the line and Sonic heard the shuffling of a couple of papers until her voice come back. "Okay, you got a piece of paper"

"Yeah" He was actually searching for a piece at the moment. So he got walked from the living room and went into his kitchen where a pile of mail and other papers were placed on the counter. Grabbing a piece as well as a pen that had somehow found its way into the pile, he began to write down the number as she rattled it off.

"Alright it's 619-…70…12. You got that?" she sounded more awake now.

"Yeah thanks, now I'll finally be able to call him" he laughed slightly at the end of his sentence but it was only to cover up the feeling that he was disregarded.

She giggled slightly at the comment, "I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." He could hear her smile as she laughed.

There was silence for a while. Until Sonic spoke, "So how about Knuckles and Rouge, how are they doing?"

"They're good, they bought a new house. They've been really busy with the unpacking and stuff, I even went over there to help last week. It's really nice."

A chuckled escaped his mouth, "You remember the day Knuckles proposed to her?"

There was a pause on the end of the line, then she answered with her usual bubbly voice and a giggle, "Yeah, it was on graduation day, Rouge's face was priceless."

"I got the picture right here" he ran walked over to the couch again and took up his old seat, then positioned the phone next to his face and on his shoulder while placing the book in his lap. He flipped a couple pages previous until he rested upon a photo of Knuckles holding a small box in front of Rouge, who had the most ecstatic look on her face. A smile came to him as he remembered. "Knuckles was sweating like crazy that day."

"Yeah I remember that, I was wondering what was wrong with him. Why didn't you tell me he was gonna ask her to marry him huh?" He could just see her now tapping her foot and crossing one arm while the other held on to the phone. She always did like to know everything.

"Uhh…"

'Because you would've blabbed to Rouge about it then Kuckles probably wouldn't have asked at all, then killed me for telling.' That's what he would have said, were it not for his mind stopping himself before his mouth could utter those very words.

"Because Kuckles didn't want to tell too many people, you know how nervous he gets about this stuff. Me, Shadow, and Tails were giving him a hard enough time as it was." He said with a nervous chuckle, hoping that she would buy it.

When her voice was not heard he started to get worried; he never was good at lying, especially to her. "I guess you're right, I probably would've given him a hard time too." Once again, he could picture her smile.

Not wanting there to be another uncomfortable stillness pass between them, he kept the conversation going, "So, what about you, has anything…interesting happened?"

"No not really", she was twisting the phone chord once again. "Just the regular job and apartment….how about you?" she was a bit disappointed at the fact that she couldn't come up with anything to tell the one that she wanted to call for so long, an entire year and she couldn't even think of one thing.

The male hedgehog began to think as well, though nothing came to his mind, for the true fact that nothing had happened. His life hadn't been one of glamour since high school. "Uhh…nothing really, go around town sometimes, but past that…anything of interest." He turned the pages back to the last one where the female that he was speaking to was present.

Feeling a bit restless at the thoughts rushing through his head, he set the book back down onto the table keeping it open so possibly come back later, then began walking about his living room. After thinking for a moment, a breath caught in his throat at the thought of saying something else but it was hesitated by his mind.

Outside the rain was continuing to pour, though it had gotten much less of a torrent and to a low drizzle. Only occasional drips of water hit with enough force against the window in order for them to be heard; and small holes in the clouds above could be seen.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
_

Deciding to take his chances with words not spoken, the blue hedgehog started to speak, "Hey Amy…"

"Yeah?" Her sweet voice had caused his mind to go blank, it always did when it came to this subject.

"Umm…I…I really miss you"

She was slightly taken back by his words and weak blush streaked across her face. After regaining some of her composure, a soft look came to her face that was also combined with a hint of sadness. "I miss you too Sonic…"

Small tears had begun to well up in her eyes, oh god how she missed him, she had wanted to see him ever since the day they had gone their separate ways, she never wanted to leave him in the first place. Though the voices of opportunity and a more promising future had fooled her young and longing heart of what it truly wanted. She couldn't bring herself to say what her thoughts were, for fear of sounding pathetic. She didn't want him to see her, or at least hear her, in the vulnerable state that she was now gaining as it spread through her body.

"Hey Sonic…I gotta go" she was choking on her own words

His heart sank at these words. He didn't want to hang up, but he didn't want to sound desperate either. "Y-yeah….me too" It hurt to say that.

Another silence presented itself; each of them waiting for the other to say the word that they both slightly dreaded. As the moment stretched on the clouds outside his house were clearing up to reveal an almost fully lit moon that provided light to the earth below.

It was Amy that finally spoke. "Bye…..Sonikuu" tears were forming in her eyes although he could not see them. Also hoping that he would remember.

His heart sped up at the memory that came to him; it was their nicknames for each other. He remembered how whenever they hung up they would call each other by these names. He surfaced back from his thoughts to finish the remark, "Bye….Ames"

The water that was building up finally fell down the side of her face and she caught herself before she could choke on the emotions that were about to explode. With a shaking hand she began to take the phone from her face.

'Wait'

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
_

"Amy" but he heard the gruesome click on the other side of the phone. Yet he kept the machine up to his ear, hoping that her voice would come back and never stop. But you can't always get what you want; a sound came from the phone but it was only the off the hook tone, proving that she was gone. With a sigh he set the phone down on the table, turned of the lamp that lit the room, and fell back onto the couch. The blue blur closed his eyes and sighed in shame. 'Why couldn't I do it?'

He turned to his side facing the floor of the room and opened his eyes only to meet the gaze of the female that he was just speaking with moments ago. A great pain fell upon his heart and the blue creature was further saddened. With a gloved hand he took the picture from its place in the book and brought it towards his face since he was barely to see anything in the pale moonlight. Scrutinizing the photo with longing eyes another sigh escaped his lips. His hand fell to his side, still clutching the picture, as he turned to stare at the ceiling and was once again lost within the solitary confines of his mind.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me..._

There was still something that he wanted to tell her but he couldn't bring himself to do so while she was listening. He whispered it so quietly it was almost inaudible, but the effects of the words kept reverberating in his head and the air around him.

"I love you…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:** So what did you guys think? I'm sorry if it's a bit sad, but please tell me what you think. And I'm sorry for the wait.


End file.
